1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fireplace systems, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas-fired, simulated log fireplace system that incorporates vacuum formed ceramic fiber to distribute the flame. This invention accommodates distribution of flame heat and presentation of visual realism through collapsing log movement during fireplace operation.
2. Background
The ambiance and physical sensation associated with a natural flame such as those found in campfires and fireplaces are widely desired. But because of a number of economic and environmental issues including the pollution and physical mess of wood burning, the use of wood-burning appliances and open campfires has been severely restricted in recent years. Fireplaces have existed for several centuries. The original purpose of a fireplace was to provide heat for a living space. In modern times, in addition to heat, fireplaces are valued for the soothing ambiance they provide, derived from their appearance and the sound generated by burning wood. There have been a number of attempts to produce a realistic appearing system of synthetic logs, burning wood pellets, natural gas, propane, LPG, or butane that would duplicate the ambiance of wood burning without the liabilities. Several systems have reached the marketplace and have enjoyed some commercial success. However, none of these systems have achieved the appearance, ambiance, and functional realism of real wood fires.
In the face of the these economic and environmental factors, the traditional gas burning fireplaces are now commonly used in lieu of natural wood burning fireplaces. They are much easier to start, require almost no cleaning, and can be constructed so as to operate in an environmentally sound manner. In the past few years, due to added cleanliness, improved heating efficiency and environmental restrictions on air pollution, gas fireplaces have grown in popularity. Today, nearly all fireplaces sold are gas, not wood burning. The term gas fireplace as used herein is intended to encompass both natural gas as well as propane fueled units.
Conventional fireplace and gas log set designs consist of steel pans and/or tubes to distribute flame, are static and make no sound. Various configurations and designs of simulated gas-burning fireplace logs are in use and known in the prior art. Typically, the logs system has been made so that a natural gas inlet line leads to a gas manifold located within the firebox itself. The inlet line passes through the firebox containment bricks or metal liners and will normally include at least one main flow valve and a valved tap for a standing pilot. These valves and any associated electronic controls are placed either in the containment material or within the firebox itself. To complete the unit, a number of simulated, ceramic logs are placed atop the manifold. When the device is lit, flames from the manifold pass upwardly through the logs, thereby simulating the typical flame pattern of a traditional wood-burning fireplace. There is, however, a long-felt need for an improved burner and display apparatus for gas fireplaces and similar devices. In particular, there is a need for log movement to enhance the realism of the fireplace system.